Have a nice day
Have you ever wished that you could go back to how games really were: small, pixel, 3D, and simple? Everyone loved them; you've got to love the classics. Everyone remembers the game Crash Bandicoot, right? You know, the orange, cute little humanoid creature with ruffled hair, him. Oh how I miss playing games like that, but sometimes they can just... change. When I was younger I loved playing that game. Oh, how fun it was to run around, collect the floating apples, and spin-hit the crap out of almost everything, but my game is all scratched up and cracked so of course I had to throw it away. One day I was driving away from McDonald's when I looked to my right and saw a little store. They were selling games like nothing. I sped my car over there, hearing the screech of my tires. I got out of the car, nearly rushing and using all of my energy to get there. There were all sorts of old games, but the one that caught my eye was the first Crash Bandicoot. My heart leapt in joy as I grabbed the case and put in front of the store clerk who seemed a bit... off. He took it and scanned it. As he slid it in a plastic bag he said with a smile, "Have a nice day," and cashed the other people out. Just to be sure I actually had the game, I opened the case to see a surprisingly new Crash CD. Everything was fine; damn, even the case looked brand new! I closed it and proceeded to my car. I drove home and ran up to my room, and feeling 10 again I popped it into my old PS1 and switched on the TV. As the normal boot up intro for Crash appeared it froze up and I could hear the disk stop moving. I opened it and it looked like it was stuck, so I took it out and placed back in to reboot it. This time it just automatically took me to a new game. I played though all the levels and nothing seemed to be wrong, until I went to the next level and it took me to Crash Dash, which was a level in Crash Bandicoot 2. At first I thought it was cool that it was hacked, but I had questions. How were they able to corrupt the files of this game? It's not compatible to hold so many levels. After a few hours of playing I turned it off but for second I thought I heard, "Don't turn me off..." It stayed in my head and I wasn't able to get it out. The next day was really.. unsettling. I turned on the PS1 and went back to my game. I decided to have a little fun and go back to Crash Dash. As I ran away from the giant snow ball I hit a bomb that sent me in the air. I tried to run but the snowball squished poor Crash. I thought it was gonna fade to black and take me back to the checkpoint but it didn't; it kept me there looking at a dead, lifeless crash. No blood, no screaming... just laying there. After about one minute it faded then text came up in Japanese. It translated to: "There is only one thing that so easy to control: the brain. So easy to change and blind it with fake power when the true power doesn't exist anymore." It then faded to complete black. A mangled Crash with his limbs torn off appeared on the screen. Written ont he wall in blood was "No true power". I shot up and popped the CD out, but the disk was blank! No label, no picture, just sliver like it was a normal CD. When I tried to grab it, it burned me badly, so I grabbed it again but quickly. I took it out and put in the case which was also blank! After taking a drive back to the store, I couldn't find it, so I asked one of the locals. They replied, "What store? There's no gaming store here." I was in utter shock. I destroyed it and burned it; I wanted nothing to do with it again. I wrote this to tell you that there is this... this travelling store that sells you evil crap. I wasn't the only one! I asked other people and they had the same experiences but with different games. But all had one connection: they bought from a clerk who gives it to them in a plastic bag with a smile, and he says in his happy voice, "Have a nice day." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Original Story Category:Fixed